Łłενα uи Shαояαи
by Samara Voorhees
Summary: UA. Navidad se acercaba y la pequeña Li necesitaba dinero; — ¿Qué haces Meiling? — Preguntó Sakura afuera de la casa Li — Los preparativos para un concurso…— contestó sonriente con una pila de yenes en manos, Sakura y Tomoyo se extrañaron. — Que bien ¿Y qué ganas? —, pregunto Daidouji. Meiling sonrió — Un Shaoran— •-Actividad para la Comunidad Sakuriana-• •-ShaoSaku-•


**Łłενα uи Shαояαи**

—•**Meiling y Sakura•****—**

**S**ummary: UA. Navidad se acercaba y la pequeña Li necesitaba dinero; — ¿Qué haces Meiling? — Preguntó Sakura afuera de la casa Li — Los preparativos para un concurso…— contestó sonriente con una pila de yenes en manos, Sakura y Tomoyo se extrañaron. — Que bien ¿Y qué ganas? —, pregunto Daidouji. Meiling sonrió — Un Shaoran—

**A**dvertencias: Lenguaje fuerte / OCC –Es la primera vez que uso a los personajes de SCC así que no me critiquen por ello xD-

**D**isclaimer: ningún personaje de los SCC me pertenece, todos ellos son de Clamp y la historia es mía.

_«__—__Esta historia participa en el reto "__Especial de Navidad" __del Foro: "__**C**__omunidad __**S**__akuriana"__—__»_

•—•

•

—•—

La campana sonó al fin, los pequeños de la primaria de Tokio corrieron a casa en cuestión de segundos… las vacaciones habían comenzado y eso significaba diversión por montones, dulces, cuetes, regalos y más regalos.

— ¡NO! —, Meiling sostuvo su cabeza como si esta estuviera a punto de desprenderse de su cuerpo, lamentablemente para ella, su cuerpo estaba en perfectas condiciones— ¡¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado?!

Después de quedarse ahí gruño molesta, tomó su mochila y salió sin darse cuenta que el profesor la veía asustado aun sentado en su silla enfrente de escritorio. Todos sus alumnos corrieron desesperados incluyendo a Daidouji quién era una de sus mejores alumnas en cuestión de milésimas de segundos, pero Meiling había pegado el grito cuando iba a hablarle trece segundos más tarde; se veía tranquila con la cabeza baja, pero de repente… uh no quería seguir recordando aquello. Tomó su maletín y salió del aula

— Aun no sé qué hacer, si no consigo dinero…— cuando entró a casa golpeó contra algo sacándole un gemido de sorpresa— ¿Shaoran?

— ¿Meiling?

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa después de que ella terminara de contar su "problema" dispuestos a comer una sopa de fideos con té para acompañar

— Así que no tienes dinero y participaste en un intercambio con Sakura, Daidouji y las demás ¿no? —, ella asintió aún con ese malestar. A Shaoran le costaba creer que una niña de trece años fuera tan boba como para gastar más de 200 dólares que sus padres le habían enviado desde Ohio en una cama de bronceado en pleno invierno; movió el tenedor dentro de su plato con comida adentro, se iba a odiar por lo que haría— Esta bien, te ayudare…— Dijo casi en un suspiro suplicante

— ¡¿De verdad harías eso por mí?! —, se levantó de la silla esperanzada con los ojos brillosos— ¡Me alegro porque necesito unos mil yenes…! — Shaoran siempre era tan lindo y generoso que…

— Espera, yo nunca te dije que te daría dinero— Interrumpió antes de beber un poco de té con esa mirada seria

— ¿Entonces cómo me ayudarás?

— No sé, usa tu imaginación… ¿Por qué no vendes esa estúpida cama de bronceado?

— ¡No!, no, no, no— negaba también con la cabeza un poco molesta— Quiero esa cama…

— No la usas.

— Pero lo haré en cuanto lleguen las vacaciones de verano— Shaoran sabía que ella mentía, seguramente se iría a Miami con sus padres y dejaría esa cochinada en su casa— Mmm ¡Ya sé!

— ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?

— Algo emocionante que nos beneficiará a ambos— se limitó a contestar mostrando una sonrisa gatuna— Dime Shaoran… ¿Sigues siendo popular con las chicas?

— ¿Qué? — Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del castaño, sabía que ayudar a Meiling iba a ser peor que ayudar a un león enjaulado y furioso con salchichas en el cuello

.

.

.

En la casa de los Kinomoto, Sakura conversaba con Tomoyo sentadas en la cama de ésta mientras veían una película navideña en blanco y negro

— ¿Sabes Sakura? Me encantan esté tipo de películas en las que un hombre le da a una mujer un anillo de compromiso en navidad— Comentaba la pelinegra cautivada por las imágenes cinematográficas

— Si, ya me lo dijiste dos navidades seguidas ¿Lo recuerdas? —, pregunto nerviosa sabiendo bien el carácter de su amiga al ver ese tipo de escenas

— Sí, pero en verdad amo esas escenas— dijo sin quitar ese rostro iluminado

Touya cortaba una lechuga mientras el platillo principal permanecía en el fuego y solo porque deseaba que su padre le ayudara por el trabajo tan pesado que le había tocado en esa tarde dio un grito:

— ¡SAKURA!

.

.

.

— Sakura— Dijo Tomoyo a la muchacha

— ¿Qué? — pregunto simulando estar atenta a la tv

— Touya te llama…— musito sabiendo bien que Kinomoto había escuchado a la perfección ese grito dado por el pelinegro

— Ya lo sé. Pero no bajaré…

— Pero Saku…

— No, ya dije que no…

— ¡SAKURA! ¡BAJA AHORA MISMO!

Ambas juraron que la casa tembló por unos instantes. Sakura se levantó y sin avisarle a Daidouji, abrió la puerta no sin antes asegurarse que su gato Kero no bajara con ella o estado Touya en la cocina, éste terminaría siendo el postre

.

.

.

— ¿Qué quieres hermano Touya? —, pregunto algo irritada apenas bajo por las escaleras, las cuales estaban adornadas

— Necesito que vayas al centro comercial, ¿sabes dónde venden las berenjenas? — Ella asintió— Bien, necesito unas ocho, escógelas bien— musitó— Ten esté es el dinero que necesitas, y por favor… no tardes.

.

.

.

— Me alegro que esto funcionara— Musito Meiling con un chillido casi de emoción afuera de su casa donde las amigas de la pelinegra habían estado casi en manada esperando su turno para ser anotadas en la lista puesta sobre una pequeña mesa de madera cubierta por un mantel de flores blancas con fondo azul rey

— Meiling— llamó Shaoran atrás de ella, sabía que eso era mala idea— Dime que ya acabaste con las benditas inscripciones.

— No, solo diez minutos más…— sacó su celular y comenzó a marcar

.

.

.

— Listo, ya tenemos lo que mi hermano pidió— informó Sakura con una bolesa de papel en manos caminado a lado de Daidouji, ésta solo la miro y le preguntó

— ¿Te encuentras bien Sakura? Hoy te he visto algo mal…

— Si te atreves a decir "malhumorada" en verdad me enojaré— Avisó demasiado seria. Era obvio que estaba molesta y Tomoyo no estaba dispuesta a hacerla molestar más. Su celular vibró

— ¿He? ¿Un mensaje?

_Daidouji ven deprisa. Hay algo que debes ver_

_Meiling_

_P.D: Lleva a Kinomoto contigo pero no le digas nada de este mensaje._

Tomoyo cerró su teléfono y metió a su bolso de mano, evitando que Sakura pudiera leer el mensaje; cuando dio la vuelta, la oji verde giro la cabeza tratando de fingir mirar hacia otro lado, lamentablemente no había podido ver nada de aquel mensaje.

— ¿Paso algo malo Tomoyo? — Al final, no pudo con la curiosidad de saber lo que había provocado un alzamiento de cejas por parte de la Daidouji

— No— Respondió— E-es solo que… creo que tienes razón y este malinterpretado todo— Se puso un poco nerviosa al sentir la mirada no tan convencida de su mejor amiga— Lo siento Sakura.

— No hay problema. Es solo que estoy triste porque seguramente mi padre no podrá celebrar con nosotros hoy— Aceptó la joven Kinomoto dejando a un lado la privacidad de la pelinegra

— Mmm…— pensó en la nota y decidió que tal vez podría haber algo ahí preparado por Meiling que haría sonreír a la muchacha— ¿Sabes? Creo que habrá algo para hacerte sonreír de nuevo amiga— dijo completamente segura, aunque en el fondo estaba dudando. Meiling no era muy conocida por ser amable con las chicas (y menos con las chicas que conocían a Shaoran), pero esperaba que todo saliera bien y la llamada de la Li haya sido un golpe de suerte

— ¿Ah sí? — Tantos años de amistad con Tomoyo le habían enseñado que esa sonrisa en los labios teñidos de brillo, era de temer

.

.

.

—Espero que Daidouji haya recibido mi mensaje a tiempo— Suspiro después de bajar su celular y meterlo a su bolsillo. Miro el cielo y tomo un pequeño boleto color rosa— Más vale que Shaoran haya cumplido lo que prometió—

.

.

.

— Tomoyo dime una cosa— Habló Sakura en un tono bastante curioso

— D-dime— sospechando lo que la peli miel iba a preguntarle

— ¿Acaso vamos a ver a los primos Li?

— B-bueno…

— ¡Hola Kinomoto! ¡Daidouji!

.

.

.

Meiling iba a rendirse cuando a lo lejos visualizo a ambas chicas, y como siempre, Sakura iba siguiendo a Daidouji con una ceja arqueada y con el nerviosismo latente

— ¡Hola Kinomoto! ¡Daidouji! —, grito acercándose con la pila de yenes y el boleto en manos

— He… Hola Meiling— Saludo Sakura sin dejar de mostrar esa cara llena de dudas

— Hola Li-chan— Saludo Tomoyo esperanzada, no sabía que decirle a Sakura, pero ya habían llegado y era hora que Meiling respondiera a una sencilla pregunta. ¿Qué era lo que quería?

— ¿Qué haces Meiling? — Preguntó Sakura afuera de la casa Li. Miraba de reojo la puerta esperando no ver al Li faltante

— Los preparativos para un concurso…— contestó sonriente con una pila de yenes en manos, Sakura y Tomoyo se extrañaron ya que Meiling no solía participar en ese tipo de eventos; y mucho menos hacer uno— Sí, uno muy divertido en el que muchas se han inscrito

Y por mucho que esas palabras hayan parecido actuadas supieron que era verdad

— Que bien— Musito la pelinegra— ¿Y qué ganas? —, pregunto Daidouji. Meiling sonrió

— Un Shaoran—

— ¿Qué? —, dijo en un casi grito sorprendida. Meiling satisfecha por la reacción de Sakura ofreció

— Hay un boleto más Kinomoto… ¿Te gustaría participar? — Pregunto en un tono muy pícaro e insinuante

— Oh no, yo no tengo dinero y…

— Bueno, por ser mi amiga… podría darte esté boletillo, y gratis— Susurro lo último enseñando el boleto moviéndolo como si mostrara un rubí de alguna dinastía china

Sakura lo medito mucho mientras observaba ese boletito. No sabía lo que Meiling tramaba, pero lo que si sabía era que no podía ser algo para _ayudarla_ con todas las letras de la palabra; por alguna razón, que la oji carmesí le ofreciera algo así le daba escalofríos

— Olvídalo Meiling.

Meiling se sorprendió ante tal negación. Esperaba que Kinomoto aceptara esa oferta, maldición aún recordaba las palabras de Shaoran con toda claridad

«_—__ Haz que Sakura participe en tu estúpido concurso, y si pierde. Yo aceptaré mi destino con la ganadora__.»_

Y si Sakura se negaba, seguramente Shaoran también lo haría y tendría que regresar el dinero. Y lo necesitaba por todos los cielos.

— ¡N-n-n-n-no! ¡Kinomoto espera! —, exclamo después de regresar a la realidad y darse cuenta que la oji verde ya se estaba retirando sin siquiera hablarle a Daidouji, quién no se molesto en ir tras ella. Seguramente si lo hacía; Sakura la mandaría al diablo

Cuando se trataba de alguno de los primos Li, ella siempre reaccionaba mal. O se ponía nerviosa, olvidadiza, malhumorada, o incluso torpe (si, todavía más) para después descargar su ira contra la primera persona que le molestara el día

— No la sigas Li-chan— Ordenó Daidouji de manera sabia posando su mano sobre el hombro de la fémina

— P-pero Daidouji.

— Cuéntame, ¿Por qué te esfuerzas en hacer que Sakura participe?

.

.

.

— Ya llegaste Monstruo— Dijo Touya con esa sonrisa burlona cuyo efecto enloquecedor solo funcionaba con las mujeres de su edad o incluso con algunas mayores. Pero a Sakura como le frustraba que le sonriera así a ella

— Cierra la boca— Ordenó en un gruñido azotando la bolsa con berenjenas en la mesa, ésta se rompió

— Recoge eso. Monstruo— Musito el pelinegro sabiendo bien que su hermanita no estaba de broma y que su mal humor estaba en niveles insospechados

— Recógelo tú— dijo groseramente subiendo las escaleras. Touya arqueó la ceja y suspiro

_«__Me pregunto ¿Con cuál de los dos mocosos Li se habrá topado hoy? __»_. Tomo una berenjena cuya ubicación estaba en el suelo a un lado de la pata de la mesa de madera

.

.

.

Sakura azotó la puerta después de entrar

— Esa tonta— bufó al echarse en el colchón abrazando la almohada rosada bajo su mejilla izquierda— ¿Cómo pudo ofrecerme algo así…? — Su mirada dejo la pesadez— ¿Yo? — Susurro— ¿Participar p-para ganar a…? ¿… Shaoran?

Suspiro

— Ridículo.

.

.

.

— Así que eso ocurrió— Musito Tomoyo sentada en las escaleras de la entrada junto a Meiling

— Si, y si no hago que Sakura participe, Shaoran tampoco lo hará.

— Esos dos son tan despistados que no pueden destapar sus sentimientos…

— Y si no les damos un empujoncito jamás lo harán— Bufó Meiling. Daidouji la miro un poco desconfiada

— ¿Sabes? Creo que esto es solo para no perder el dinero…

— ¡Por ambas! — Aceptó algo triste— Bueno, al principio fue por el dinero para el regalo, pero después… supongo que esto podrá beneficiarlos a ambos.

— Entiendo, entonces no deberás preocuparte— dijo Tomoyo; la oji roja ladeo la cabeza. La pelinegra volvió a hablar después de cinco segundos — Diez minutos como máximo— Susurro Daidouji mirando el cielo

Meiling no sabía lo que iba a pasar en diez minutos, pero en concurso comenzaría dentro de veinte.

.

.

.

Sakura llevaba cinco minutos en casa, escuchaba los "tic tac" del reloj sintiéndose sofocada, y aunque en suéter no cubriera su cuello, lo sentía aprisionado.

Y después de tanto pensar…

— ¡Diantres! — Grito la joven Kinomoto antes de salir corriendo no sin antes tomar un abrigo color rosa; comenzaba a enfriar

.

.

.

— Te agradezco la sudadera Li-chan— Agradeció Tomoyo dándole la cara a Meiling

— Claro, no te preocupes— Contestó antes de ser interrumpida por el sonido del timbre— ¿Quién…?

.

.

.

Sakura estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta y salir corriendo al segundo de tocar el timbre, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

— ¿Kinomoto? — Fue lo único que pudo decir Meiling al abrir la puerta siendo acompañada por Daidouji. Y aunque ninguna de las dos notó la curva en los labios rosados de Tomoyo, ésta habló antes que la oji verde

— Sakura-chan… ¿Acaso se te perdió… esto? — saco el boleto y lo mostro en alto con una bella sonrisa

— A veces me pregunto el por qué somos amigas Tomoyo— Siseó completamente vencida bajando la cabeza

.

.

.

— ¿Y bien? ¿De qué trata ese concurso? —, pregunto Sakura sentada en una silla de madera situada atrás de una mesa cuadrada de material idéntico al de la silla

— Te diré— dijo Meiling— Pero presta mucha atención porque esto es clave.

.

.

.

Kinomoto caminaba por el parque pensando en lo que Meiling le había dicho antes de sacarla a empujones de la casa escuchando las risas de Tomoyo y los maullidos de Kero, ese mugroso gato que había llenado de pelos su suéter favorito dos años atrás

_«__—__El concurso se llama. "Operación Muérdago"…__—__»_

Solo basto el nombre para hacerle pensar en lo que debía hacer. Se detuvo bajo un roble sin hojas o flores, simplemente ramas y nieve pegada a ellas

_«__—__ El punto en encontrar a Shaoran y lograr llevarlo a un muérdago… él no sabe donde están situados estos pequeñines porque tiene los ojos vendados… está acompañado por una persona de nuestra extrema confianza y ambos cambian de lugar cada cinco minutos…__—__ Musito emocionada, se giró hacia atrás ignorando la mirada miedosa de Sakura__—__ ¿Ya hiciste la llamada Daidouji? __—__ Tomoyo, quién estaba recargada en la pared a un lado de la puerta de la cocina sonrió y bajo su teléfono celular__»_

— No debí aceptar— Se lamentaba la Kinomoto sin dejar de caminar con el boleto en su bolsillo

_«__—__ Daidouji acaba de llamar a Shaoran para que comience a moverse; ¿Ves el reloj? __—__ Señalo que eran las 6 en el reloj pegado a la pared__—__ Acaba de dar el inicio a esta a esta competencia por lo que todas las participantes ya están en la búsqueda… suerte Kinomoto__—__ La tomó de la muñeca a pesar de los _"No entiendo"_ que Sakura le mandaba, Tomoyo le hacía ademanes con su mano para despedirse junto a su tierna sonrisa. Si claro, como si eso pudiera salvarla__—__ ¡Ah! Una cosa más… son siete muérdagos esparcidos por algunos puntos __importantes__ de Tokio. ¡Tú puedes Sakura! __—__ Animo antes de cerrar la puerta en su cara__»_

— Esa boba. Me las pagará muy pronto— Refunfuñaba, ahora solo le quedaba buscar sitios donde Shaoran pudiera estar; debía apresurarse ya que el frío comenzaba a ponerse serio— Supongo que primero podré ir a…— No se le ocurría nada.

.

.

.

— Vamos, deja de moverte así Li-san— pedía un joven acompañando al castaño quién forcejeaba después de ser vendado de sorpresa con una mascada color azul turquesa con lindos adornos de tulipanes blancos

— ¡No entiendo de qué diablos me hablas!

— Meiling acaba de dar la alarma— Shaoran entendió y dejo de moverse como pollo recién nacido. Por ahí debió empezar. No con llegar de pronto del baño de aquel restaurant segundos después de que el celular comenzara a sonar dispuesto a taparle los ojos y sacarlo de ese lugar; lo peor de todo era que no había podido terminar con el chocolate caliente ni con la dona con azúcar

— ¿_Ella_ también participa?

— Ajá— Cantó su acompañante moviendo la cabeza de forma afirmativa

— Eso espero.

.

.

.

— Esto comienza a molestarme. No encuentro a Li y por si fuera poco ya empezó a nevar— Maldecía en su mente mientras gruñía con sus labios, estaba molesta, necesitaba acabar con ese estúpido concurso como fuera ya que su cena estaba en juego y no solo la cena sino también su cuello. A Touya no le gustaba esperarla para comer y si no llegaba pronto, seguramente la encerraría en el armario de nuevo

Dio la vuelta en una esquina chocando con una chica, ella iba en su clase pero no recordaba el nombre

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— N-no, debo hallarlo— Decía recuperando el sentido de la orientación y la movilidad completa de sus temblorosas rodillas para después salir corriendo

_«__Seguramente está buscando a su novio o a un delincuente que ha robado su bolso__»,_se dijo Sakura en un intento de no pensar en las chicas que estaban en busca de Shaoran como ella— No me lo creo— Murmuro sin confiar de sus propias palabras, tomó aire y salió corriendo en dirección a la derecha; la chica salió de la izquierda y tomó el rumbo por el que la Kinomoto había venido. Por lo que faltaba otro lugar y no estaba dispuesta a perder.

.

.

.

— Oye Hiiragizawa. ¿A dónde me llevas? — seguía preguntando Shaoran sin confiar mucho del camino que tomaban ambos muchachos

— ¿A dónde crees? Al siguiente punto— contestó ya un poco cansado de responder lo mismo cada cinco minutos

— Mmm… Eriol.

— ¿Qué?

— Quiero ir al baño

Sin duda, Eriol iba a pedir más de ese 15% que Meiling le había prometido por hacer de _acompañante_ en su bobo concurso. Ambos chicos se preguntaban el motivo por el cual la muchacha Li solía meterlos en tantos conflictos, y el motivo por el cual ninguno de los dos podía notar el peligro hasta que ya lo están viviendo; y todo por las ocurrencias de la prima de Shaoran

.

.

.

_«__No estaba ni en la fuente, o el parque__»__. _Reflexionaba Sakura cuando escuchó el sonido de un comunicador de radio o algo por el estilo. Lo saco del bolsillo de su abrigo y contestó apretando el botón gris de la derecha— ¿Quién…?

"_Soy tu contacto" _Dijo la voz distorsionada como si hablara con un robot

— ¿Tomoyo? —, bien supongo que Kinomoto conocía demasiado a la pelinegra para poder adivinar con rapidez

"_Cla-claro que no"_

El nerviosismo lo decía todo. Sakura frunció el ceño

— Déjate de tonterías amiga, ¿por qué me diste esto? — Refiriéndose al artefacto en manos

"_Necesitabas tener un contacto…"_

— Y ¿Las demás tienen uno? — Pregunto desconfiada y con cierta indignación _«__Apuesto a que no__»_

"_Por supuesto… una persona de confianza las asesora"_

— Sigo sin entender el punto de este concurso.

"_Créeme que a mí me costó entenderlo"_

— Tomoyo… ¿Podrías dejar de usar ese tono que me da escalofríos?

"_Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero si lo hago Meiling se dará cuenta y se enfadara conmigo… además, no debes llamarme Tomoyo; refiérete a mí como 'Kero dos' ¿De acuerdo?"_

— Supongo que no tengo de otra— Dijo suspirando. ¿Por qué su intuición femenina le aconsejaba una retirada repentina?

.

.

.

— ¿Ya terminaste? — Pregunto Eriol afuera de la tercera cabina de los baños públicos a unas cuantas calles de la torre de Tokio— ¿Shaoran? — Preguntó después de tocar la puerta— Shaoran será mejor que habrás porque no me creo un escape si yo he estado aquí todo el tiempo… ¿Shaoran?

.

.

.

_«__Si sigo así terminare por volverme loca…__»_Su estomago dio señales de hambruna— Una loca hambrienta.

Miro a su alrededor y se percató de que estaba debajo de la torre de Tokio, cuyas luces eran tan resplandecientes y hermosas que le dieron un toque más tranquilizante a su caminata casi eterna

_«__Supongo que no estará mal comprar una taza de leche con chocolate… después de todo. Creo que ya me perdí la cena__»_ Paro cuando encontró un establecimiento diminuto de metal con un estampado hecho con pintura roja que decía: Bollos & Chocolate

— ¡Feliz Navidad señorita! ¿En qué le puedo servir? — Pregunto una amable mujer de mediana edad, cabello negro azabache, ojos cafés claros y tez bronceada con estatura mediana (1.60 como máximo). Sakura echo aliento en sus manos para frotarlas y contestar:

— Una porción grande de chocolate por favor.

— Seiscientos yenes por favor— Pidió tomando un vaso mediano de color blanco con una franja roja alrededor de la parte inferior. Tomó la tapa de una gran olla y al quitarla una gran bola de vapor hizo uso de presencia; echó un poco de líquido con ayuda de otra taza de plástico color verde, terminando le puso una tapa de plástico transparente y le habló a la Kinomoto— Aquí tiene.

_«__Me rindo. Yo regreso a casa__»_Sentenció tomando su orden después de pagar— Gracias.

.

.

.

Shaoran caminaba por las calles con esa maldita mascada en la mano derecha, no tenía previsto que un escape así le fuese a funcionar

_«__—__ Shaoran será mejor que habrás porque no me creo un escape si yo he estado aquí todo el tiempo… ¿Shaoran?_

— _¿Qué? __—__ Pregunto roñoso adentro de la cabina con los pantalones bien puestos, sentado en la taza intentando alejar ese impulso que le rogaba por una liberación de sus ojos. Y aunque sus dedos rozaban ambos extremos de la mascada, no se habían atrevido a tirar de ellas para volver a ver el mundo_

— _Debes salir._

— _Saldré cuando termine._

— _¿De hacer qué? ¿Orar un rosario entero? _

— _No molestes._

— _Shaoran… Tú no deseabas hacer esto… ¿O sí?_

—… _¿Qué te hace pensar eso? __—__ mordió su lengua_

— _Bueno… nada en especial. Y aunque Meiling me mate después… iré a atender un "asuntillo" familiar. Cuídate__—__ Sus pasos se escucharon lentos y cautelosos hasta desaparecer por completo_

_Shaoran al fin desato la mascada dejando ver unos ojos serios__»_

— Tengo que regresar a casa— Se dijo en un susurro sin dejar de caminar, compró una gorra color marrón para evitar ser descubierto por las 12 participantes de Meiling. Hablando de ella…— Cuando regrese voy a quitarle hasta el último centavo…

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que unas manos heladas taparon sus ojos

— ¿Qué diablos…?

— Je… he ganado— A Shaoran se le congeló la sangre, esa no era ninguna chica que él conociese

.

.

.

— ¿Has hecho lo que te he pedido? — Pregunto Eriol a una joven adentro de la casa de Meiling. Sin embargo ésta estaba escuchando al otro lado de la puerta

— Claro que sí, yo sabía que Sakura-chan nunca habría escuchado mis indicaciones y curiosamente haría todo lo contrario…— Ambos rieron disimuladamente

— Pero ¿Qué están planeando estos dos?... ¿Acaso también desean juntar a Shaoran y a Sakura? — arqueó una ceja ignorando lo que minutos atrás habían discutido la Daidouji y el Hiiragizawa

_«__Mientras Eriol salía del baño público saco su celular y miró el mensaje una vez más. Uno que llego de forma silenciosa pero con un asentó vibrador_

_Hiiragizawa-san _

_Necesito que me hagas un favor_

_Deja solo a Shaoran_

_Tranquilo, él estará bien_

_Y por Meiling tampoco debes preocuparte_

_Daidouji_

_No entendió el por qué Meiling no tendría problemas en dejar a Shaoran solo._

_Pero ciertamente le daba igual_

_Él solo deseaba regresar a casa y comer un pavo rostizado__»_

Con lo que Eriol no contaba era con la llamada de Tomoyo minutos después de sentarse en su sofá para citarlo en la casa Li.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar y ver como el resto del plan funcionaba a la perfección.

.

.

.

— ¡¿Acaso no entiendes?! ¡El juego ya acabo! — Gritaba Shaoran corriendo con todas sus fuerzas por un tianguis, ubicado metros alejado de la torre— ¡Nadie gano!

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Quiero mi premio! — Grito una jovencita cuya identidad desconocía, vaya que si era famoso

— ¡Yo no te daré nada!

Aunque era claro que serlo tenía sus desventajas.

.

.

.

— Monstruo, ¿Sabes a qué hora era la cena? — Dijo Touya cuando la vio entrar con esos diminutos pasos nada silenciosos que daba con esas estúpidas botas cafés

— S-sí hermano— se giró y miró al pelinegro sentado en el sofá con su típica postura. Una pierna arriba de la otra y con el codo ayudando a la mano para servirle de apoyo al mentón… Sakura frunció el seño. Y esa sonrisa burlona

— Vete a dormir, papá hablará contigo mañana— Se levantó dejándole un mal sabor de boca a la chica

— ¿P-papá?

— Si Sakura, papá estuvo en la cena… y tu no estuviste— Subió las escaleras dejando sola a la Kinomoto

La había llamado por su nombre, y eso le fue más doloroso que un puñetazo en la cara. Sin duda, ese no había sido su día. Solo pedía algo a Santa…

Miro el árbol decorado en una esquina de la casa

— No quiero ver a Shaoran por un largo tiempo.

.

.

.

— ¡Li! — Exclamó Meiling apenas vio a Shaoran entrar. Éste se encontraba desarreglado, entierrado y con una cara demasiado larga, junto con unos tres rasguños alojados en su cara y un moretón en el mentón

— No sabes cuánto me lo he pensado… y he llegado a la conclusión… que eres un dolor de cabeza— Finalizó echándose de espaldas al sofá— La _loca_ me persiguió hasta que un carrito de salchichas topo con ella, el dueño fue el siguiente en perseguirme hasta que yo caí sobre unas masetas de barro. La señora salió y persiguió al hombre de las salchichas… pero el perro de la señora no tardó en perseguirme hasta que tuve que saltar una barda de madera y correr por varias calles hasta llegar… pero no me di cuenta que Kero estaba en el jardín…

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Kero en esto?

— Le tiré el agua de su plato encima, él me saltó encima a mí y me rasguño— Terminó dejando un suspiro ignorando la sangre que corría por su mejilla derecha

— Shaoran…— Suspiro, tenía que recompensarlo.

.

.

.

Sakura prefirió quedarse dormida en el sofá cuando escuchó ruidos extraños afuera de su casa; la puerta se abrió y los ojos verdes se contrajeron

_«__ ¿Un ladrón? __»_

Un pañuelo tapo su cara y sin saberlo, una risita dulce inundo la casa.

Para cuando la Kinomoto despertó se encontraba dentro de un carro, y delante de ella, estaban esas dos. Tomoyo y… Meiling

La oji carmesí habló

— Sakura, necesito que me hagas otro favor— Susurro siendo interrumpida por la oji verde

— No quiero, tú y tus favores me han causado muchos problemas. Me perdí en Tokio ¡Y me perdí la oportunidad de poder tener una cena familiar después de la muerte de mi madre!

— Sakura-chan— susurro Tomoyo

— Escucha Kinomoto… te lo pido, la última vez.

Sakura meditó.

¿Qué más podía perder?

.

.

.

Shaoran se levantó del sofá. Un dolor agudo le punzó en ambos sienes y el rasguño de Kero le seguía dando señales de existencia;

— Uh… que noche— miró a la izquierda y a la derecha. Nada— ¿Meiling?

.

.

.

Sakura, quién estaba adentro de una cocina que no era la suya, cerró los ojos y los volvió abrir tras dejar un poco de aire de sus pulmones apretando una mascada de color verde. Estaba lista

_«__—__ Entiende Meiling__—__ Dijo Sakura harta__—__ No quiero más, solo deseo regresar a casa y esperar hasta mañana para poder pedirle disculpas a mi padre y a Touya._

— _Shaoran tampoco la ha pasado muy bien__—__ Siseo con un toque de arrepentimiento__—__ Lo golpearon, un perro casi lo acaba a mordidas y Kero le dio un lindo broche de oro en su mejilla. Eso sin contar el horrible moretón que recibió en el mentón._

— _Y no le culpo si él llega a pensar que tú eres la culpable__—__ Refunfuño aún molesta_

— _Kinomoto te pido que ganes esté concurso antes de que yo regrese el dinero a las demás… excepto a la mugrosa que persiguió a Li hasta el final__—__ Murmuro lo último pero la oji jade la escuchó. Frunció el seño_

— _¿Quién lo persiguió?_

— _No lo sé, Shaoran me lo dirá mañana; cuando despierte…__—__ Dijo recordando la rapidez que Morfeo uso para dormir a su primo_

— _Despierte…__—__ Repitió en un susurro__—__ Tengo una idea__»_

El castaño entro a la cocina por un vaso de leche, sin embargo como la vez anterior grito cuando cubrieron sus ojos con una mascada de seda (lo sabía por la textura de ésta). Tocó la prenda y trató de quitársela

— Meiling no estoy para tus bromas— Amenazó casi furioso

— Meiling no está aquí— Dijo Sakura a escasos centímetros de la oreja de Shaoran. Éste dejo de forcejear

— ¿Sakura?

— Meiling me ha prometido algo, a cambio de algo más— Dijo alejándose un poco del Li quitándole la mascada. Ella vestía un atuendo casual que constaba de un pantalón de mezclilla y una chamarra café con el típico gorro de Santa sobre la cabeza

— ¿Qué es?

— Acabar el **estúpido juego**— Dijo tomando las manos de Shaoran para guiarlo un poco más adentro de la cocina— Mira hacia arriba

Cuando él lo hizo. Un muérdago se alojaba en lo alto

— Un muérdago— Susurro el Li bajando la mirada, Sakura sonreía levemente con un rubor en sus mejillas

_«__Mas le vale a Meiling no haberse equivocado__»_

_«__—__ No te preocupes, él no se resistirá__—__ le dijo sonriente después de escuchar los peros de una roja Sakura__»_

Shaoran sonrió también. Y… tuvo lo que tuvo que pasar; sin embargo en la habitación del único Li fémina que habitaba en esa casa dos chicas reían con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

— Esto es mejor que las películas— Dijo Tomoyo encantada con la perfecta visión de un Li y una Kinomoto besándose bajo un muérdago en vivo y color

— Eso sí— Susurro Meiling pensativa

— ¿Y regresaste el dinero?

— Pues sí, a excepción de esa bruja— Gruñó torciendo la boca— Además que hice una drama en la casa de Kinomoto por teléfono hace cinco minutos para que su padre accediera a quedarse en casa y esperarla con un almuerzo junto a su hermano quién extrañamente no puso objeción…— Se puso pensativa— Mmm tal vez si sea un buen chico después de todo…

— Lo es… y por cierto ¿Qué harás con el regalo que no compraste?

— Ya lo di— le enseño un papelito cuyo nombre ponía:

_Shaoran_

— ¿Así que todo esto fue para…?

— Me pareció aburrido hasta que Shaoran puso de condición hacer que Sakura participara para poder iniciar todo. Aunque no contaba con los perros y demás persecución…

— Si que eres toda una malvada— Alagó la oji violeta en su tono dulce y despreocupante

— Lo sé— miro el papel de nuevo— No me parece extraño que Shaoran me haya tocado para el intercambio, ya que la selección de parejas se hizo entre el mayordomo, Shaoran y yo— Dijo Meiling sonriente— El mayordomo me dio un nuevo aparato de karaoke— su sonrisa se engrandeció. Se paró y apago la Tv en la que enseñaba a ambos tortolos pegados sin deseos de separarse— Ven Daidouji, ¡Cantemos para los enamorados!— tomó su aparato y junto a una sonriente Tomoyo gritaron al bajar

— ¡Feliz Navidad!

— ¡¿Te gusto el regalo Shaoran?!

—•**End****•****—**

* * *

_He terminado, lamento si no fue tan interesante pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió y aunque la pareja principal debió ser en su totalidad entre Meiling y Sakura no pude evitar meter a Shaoran y a Tomoyo entre ambos. Feliz navidad (atrasada) _

_¡Nos vemos **Comunidad Sakuriana**!_

* * *

Agradezco a **" "** por avisarme de mis errores de dedo xD Un abrazo!


End file.
